Kamen Rider Program
by Snowrider56
Summary: three friends are about to discover a whole new game
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider program

**I do not own any of this besides my oc's. Kamen rider is owned by Toei **

It was a rainy friday in tokyo. In the distance there is a school name kuro sora high. If you look through a window, you can see a trio of friend's. The first friend is 6"1 with a pair of odd eyes one was black while the other was white. He was wearing a black shirt, pants, and shoes. His hair is like lugders hair from tales of xilla 2.

The second friend was a guy about 5"9 with shaggy black hair, he would wear a grey shirt, pants, and shoes. The final was a girl about 5"7 and had long curly blond hair. She would wear a black jacket, blue shirt, pink skirt, and red shoes. There names were Zero, Frost, and Shy respectively. They were all sitting around a table in the cafeteria and talking to one another.

"Hey zero what are you doing." shy asked curiously " Just playing Assassins creed liberations on my ps vita." zero said very tiredly "zee how long have you been playing that game for?" Frost asked "I have been playing for about 6 hours straight." "zero please take a break and you have to put that up we have to get to class."

"Ok shy and frost how about this once I get home I will get some sleep ok." with that said they all went to class to finish their day. Once the day was over the trio of friends went there separate ways. Zero had to walk 3 blocks to get to his apartment complex. He lived alone do to having no family left.

He opened his door and went inside to recharge his ps vita so he can play it later. Zero had fallen asleep for 7 hours and when he woke up he had found out it was 9:30 pm

at night. Since he didn't have school tomorrow he decided to play more on his ps vita. When he got up to grab the system he noticed something a new app was on it. The new app was called the kamen rider exp.

"Well this weird but hey a free game." he then taped the app icon. The game opened up and told him this. "Welcome to the kamen rider experience this program is designed to give the feel of being a kamen rider." "that is cool i get to be a kamen rider from this."

"Now to begin this process you will need to put the system on your waist like a belt buckle please do so now." "Ok if that is what is needed." Zero did as the game said and put the system on his waist and when he did the strangest thing occurred. The vita actually materialized a belt around his waist. But the next thing the zero heard before he passed out again was the system saying "Welcome to the game kamen rider….."

**This the first chapter of my new story and the first. So please no flames and please review with care.**

**Thank you and ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own kamen rider toei does assassin creed is owned by ubisoft. I want to make this clear but i own my oc's and this is not a ex-aid story but a oc rider one.**

"Uug…" zero said as he was beginning to wake up "excuse me but are you ok?" Zero opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman in a green dress. She is looking down at him worried that he might be injured. "I think I'm fine but i have no idea how i got here." "well young one come with me back home so my stepmother to check you out."

"Ok i think that is a good idea." " then you should grab my hand so you can get up." zero grab her hand and he was able to get off the ground. When he was able to stand he saw he had different clothes on. Now he was wearing 18th century clothing but it was all black like his regular clothes.

"Um excuse but why are you wearing all black, did just came back from a funeral." "No I did not well honestly i just like the color." "Ok oh where are my manners i never introduced myself my name is Aveline de Grandpré." "Well, nice to meet you. my name is….." that is when zero's mind shut down with the reveal of this womans name.

'What that can't be right she is just a fictional character in the assassin creed franchise.' zero thought but then he realized something everyone he saw was wearing 18th century clothes and he was in his home not on the streets of new orleans. As zero was losing his mind about this Aveline was now more worried for this guy thinking he might have amnesia. She was watching him she was beginning to be a little suspicious of him taking so long now. She was about to ask him something when he said.

"Sorry about that i had to really try hard to remember my name and my name is Zero Katsuragi." Aveline thought the name was weird but she reminded herself that he is foreign. "It is ok monsieur Kasturagi now i would really like to take you to my stepmothers place to see if you have any injuries." "well lead the way then madame Grandpré." zero said in a joking but whimsical tone.

So the duo began their walk to her stepmother's house."so aveline what do you do in your free time?" zero asked curiously and all ready now what she does " well you know gardening, reading, and walking around town yourself?"well for myself, I like to hang out with my friends and read." as they were talking to one another failed to notice the time as was now the night.

**Finished with the second chapter like last time review with care and no flames please.**

**Ja ne **


End file.
